


Sea

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets seasick while the boys are on a dinner cruise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Originally by request on my tumblr.

            The dinner cruise seemed like a great idea at the time that they planned it.

            Key word ‘seemed’.

            It started out nicely enough; there were only a handful of people on the boat- the five boys, the band, their body guards, their stylist, and a few management people.  The appetizers were lovely and served on little decorative toothpicks, and everyone was chatting happily.

            Louis and Harry had been talking about meaningless things towards the side of the boat when Harry suddenly stopped talking and Louis saw that he was rather pale, almost greenish.

            “Whoa, Harry, you don’t look too good,” Louis said. “Was it the food?”

            Harry swayed slightly, grabbing for the railing at the side of the boat before leaning over the side and vomiting.

            “Oh, okay,” Louis said.  “Um, okay.”

            A few other people wandered over, glancing at Harry before shaking their heads and walking off.

            “Have you ever been on a boat before?” Louis asked Harry, leaning on the railing next to Harry, peering at his face.

            “No,” Harry groaned, pressing a hand against his face. “I’m scared of boats.”  
            Louis laughed. “For good reason, apparently!”  
            Harry shook his head.  “I knew a dinner cruise was a bad idea.”  
            “Why on earth did you agree to it, then?” Louis asked. 

            “Everyone else wanted to,” Harry muttered. “I didn’t want to…”

            He stiffened, scrunching up his face.  “I feel awful.”

            “Maybe someone will have some seasickness medication,” Louis said. “I’ll be back.”

            Louis came back empty-handed a few minutes later, finding Niall eating happily next to still-ill Harry.

            “Have you taken good care of him?” Louis asked, taking a miniature hamburger from Niall. 

            “Of course,” Niall said. “Not that it helped.”

            “I hate boats,” Harry moaned. “I want to go home.”

            “There’s still three hours until we return to the dock,” Zayn said, making Louis jump slightly, not having noticed him standing nearby. “You’re going to have to grin and bear it.”

            “I would grin, but the vomit prevents that,” Harry said bitterly. “You know how it is.  Oh, wait, you don’t, because you don’t have sea sickness!”

            He lifted his head to snap at Zayn, and paused for a dramatic moment before throwing up again, barely leaning over the edge in time.

            “This is boring.” Niall said, wandering off. 

            Zayn shrugged. “I was just standing around anyway, this isn’t all that boring.”

            “When are they serving regular dinner?” Liam asked, walking up to them.  “Oh, is Harry drunk?”

            “No, he’s seasick,” Louis said. “I think dinner’s in like twenty minutes. Hopefully Harry will be well enough to eat by then.”

            “Probably not,” Liam said. “I mean, we’ll still be at sea.”

            “He can dream,” Zayn said. “Don’t tear down his dreams.”

            “Shut up, Zayn,” Harry mumbled. “You’re stupid.”

            “What was that?” Zayn asked. “I couldn’t hear you over the sound of that lovely ocean.”

            “Zayn,” Liam said. “You’re being cruel.”

            “Did you say ‘school’, as in school of fish, as in fish in the ocean, as in ocean, as in we’re on the ocean and Harry’s sick?”

            “That didn’t even make sense.” Louis said.

            Zayn shrugged. “I know.  You alright there, Harry?” he asked, patting Harry’s curved back.

            Harry grunted. “I feel like the residents ofAustraliahave all decided to have a slumber party in my stomach.”

            “That didn’t make sense either,” Louis protested. “Stop saying these odd things if they don’t make sense.”

            “Harry’s allowed, he’s sick.” Liam said. 

            “Only to a certain degree,” Louis said. “He can’t just be nonsensical.”

            “Stop talking about me in third person,” Harry said. “It’s weird.”  
            “I’m going to find food.” Liam said, strolling off into the indoor section of the boat.

            “Can I swim home?” Harry asked, dangling his arms over the side of the boat. “I hate this.”

            “No,” Zayn said. “That’s a stupid question.”

            “Why are you being mean to the sick person?” Harry asked. “I’m nice to you when you’re sick.”

            “It’s fun,” Zayn said. “I’m going to wander around, you guys are getting dull.”

            “What do they want, a fireworks display from my ears?” Harry muttered, sighing.

            Louis leaned against the railing next to him, staring down at the dark water beneath them.

            “I have nightmares about boats,” Harry said. “I get on the boat and then get tied to the railing and drown when it sinks.  They’re horrible.  Or sharks would eat me, it depends on the night.”

            “Are you serious?” Louis asked.

            Harry nodded.

            “You should have said something before climbing on a boat,” Louis said. “And your seasickness only makes it worse.”  
            “Obviously,” Harry said. “I want to go to sleep.”

            “Go ahead,” Louis said. “I’ll make sure Zayn doesn’t toss you overboard.”

            “I can’t,” Harry said. “My stomach feels too blah-y.”

            “I see.”

            “Can you just stay with me?” Harry asked, turning his head slightly.

            “Yeah,” Louis said. “I’ll make sure you don’t drown if the boat sinks.”

            “Thanks, Louis,” Harry said tiredly, staring down at the water. “I wish I wasn’t afraid.”

            “Everybody’s afraid of something,” Louis said. “We’re human.”

            “What are you afraid of?”

            “People I love getting hurt or dying,” Louis said. “The nightmares are always a bit too realistic.”

            Harry nodded. the movement barely discernable. “That makes sense.  For you, I mean.”

            Louis smiled slightly, nudging Harry’s side with his own. “You gonna be okay?”

            “Yeah,” Harry said. “I’m fine.”

            “I’m glad.”

            “Stay?” Harry asked again.

            “I would never leave.”


End file.
